Calling All Angels
by smallvillegirl92
Summary: Sequel to 'The Sweet Taste of Revenge'. Clark's life is in danger and it appears that no one can save him, not even JorEl. Can Chloe learn to live without her superman? Chlark and Jasana pairings. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**_Calling All _****_Angels_**

_**By: Smallvillegirl92**_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**I do not own Smallville or any of it's characters, content, storylines, people, or places. (Basically anything involved lol)**

**THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY.**

_Hey! Here is the 3rd and last installment in my trilogy! I started this one out with a prologue. I know that there isn't much to review, but please review anyway! _

_Well here it is! Enjoy!_

_**Prologue:**_

As the young man gathered his luggage he couldn't help but think of his two best friends. He couldn't wait to see them. And since he hadn't spoken to either of them since he'd moved, there would probably be so much that they would have to talk about. He especially couldn't wait to see the look on their faces when he showed up in town after all these years. When he had all of his luggage, he hurriedly exited the airport. As a smile began to form on his face, he thought, _Well, here it goes. Smallville, get ready for the return of Pete Ross._

**

* * *

**

**3:00:00**

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	2. Answers Revealed

_hey! I usually post every four days, but since what I posted yesterday was only a prologue I decided to be nice and post the first chapter today! Please R&R! _

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Lana was just about to open the door to the dorm when it swung open. She instantly recognized the bright red coat and its owner, though he didn't notice her because his back was facing the doorway.

"I'll pick you up at six o'clock then?" Clark asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then. Love you," Chloe replied.

"Love you too." Clark turned around, a large grin crossing his face.

"Hey Clark." Lana greeted, almost laughing at the boyish expression on his face.

"Oh, hi Lana." His expression changed to a serious one and he turned back to look at Chloe. She smiled reassuringly and said, "Go ahead, Clark. I'll talk to you later."

Clark nodded and exited the dorm.

"What was that about?" Lana asked, referring to Clark's odd behavior.

"Lana, we need to talk."

"Ok, there's something that I want to talk to you about too."

"Alright, you go first." Chloe prompted and motioned for Lana to sit down.

Lana did so, before beginning the conversation. "Um…Do you remember yesterday when Jason called and told me that he had a surprise for me?"

Chloe nodded so Lana continued, "Well the surprise was a lot bigger than I expected. He told me that he didn't want to lose me again right before he held this up," Lana held up the diamond ring for Chloe to see, "and asked me to marry him."

Chloe's eyes were wide by this point. Not only because she was surprised that Jason would propose, but because her news was oh so similar.

"Well…um…what did you say?" Chloe asked.

"That I wanted to think about it."

"Did you decide yet?"

"That's the thing, I'm torn and I don't know what to do. I think I love him, but he just reappeared in my life and I'm afraid that after I'm around him a lot he'll…he'll change again."

"Lana, I can't tell you what to do, but I can say that after you're engaged you don't have to rush into marriage. You could have a long engagement just to make sure that marrying him is what you want."

"Thanks Chloe. You're always there when I need you, I really appreciate that."

"No problem." She sighed, "That brings me to what I needed to tell you. I'm not going to beat around the bush, but I am going to say that this will probably be as much of a surprise to you as it was to me." Chloe held out her left hand, revealing the ring on her finger. "Clark and I are engaged."

Lana couldn't believe her eyes, or her ears for that matter. _Clark and Chloe…engaged?_

* * *

Jason was sitting on his couch watching TV, hoping that, that would get his mind off of Lana, when he heard his cell phone beeping. He walked over to the counter and picked it up. He quickly opened the text messaged, revealing a text from Lana.

_Yes, Jason Teague, I'll marry you. Now come open the door for your fiancée._

Jason set the phone back onto the counter and darted towards the front door. And sure enough when he opened it, there she stood, a smile forming on her face. He scooped her up into his arms and swung her around. When her feet landed on the floor she pulled the ring from her pocket. He quickly took it from her hands and placed it on the appropriate finger.

"I love you, Lana."

"I love you too, Jason."

They looked deep into each other's eyes before their lips slowly met.

* * *

Clark slowed to a stop when he reached the small, quiet cemetery. He had decided that he wanted his dad to be the first person that he told about his engagement to Chloe. When he reached his dad's grave he slowly sank to a kneeling position.

"Hi Dad, I'm sorry that I haven't been here very often. It's just so hard, and looking at your grave makes it even harder. Anyway, I came here today because I have some news, good news. I um…I asked Chloe to marry me and she said yes, so we're engaged. I know that you probably always thought that it would be Lana; I thought so too, but not anymore. Chloe's the one for me, she always has been. I just didn't notice it until I almost lost her. Well you know what they say, you never know what you got until it's gone." Clark paused as a single tear streamed down his face. "I miss you….I always will."

Clark stood slowly. "Good-bye, Dad."

He looked at the grave one more time before super speeding out of sight.

* * *

**02:21:04:33**

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	3. Welcome To the Family

_Hey! This chapter doesn't have Pete in it either, but I promise that the next chapter has a lot of him! Please R&R! _

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 2:**_

When Clark arrived at home he found his mom sitting at the table doing paperwork. He was about to speak when Lois entered the room.

"You're meeting is re-scheduled for next Tuesday. Oh, hey Smallville."

Martha looked up. "Hi Clark," she greeted before turning to Lois. "Alright, thank you, Lois."

Lois nodded and took a seat next to Martha.

"I'll be out in the barn if you need me," Clark stated.

When neither of them responded he just assumed that they heard him. Just as he was about to go back out the door he turned around. "Dinner tonight is still good for both of you, right?"

This time they both looked up.

"It's still good for me," Martha replied.

"Me too," Lois said, nodding in agreement.

"Great."

A big smile crossed Clark's face and he exited the house.

Lois stared after him for a minute before turning to Martha.

"What do you think it is that Clark and Chloe want to tell us?" Lois inquired.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, it seems pretty big."

Lois again nodded and turned her attention back to the paperwork.

* * *

Later that night Martha, Lois, Clark, and Chloe were sitting at the dinner table eating in silence. Both Clark and Chloe's hearts were beating a-mile-a-minute. Neither of them knew how they were going to tell Lois and Martha about their engagement. When they had emptied their plates, Clark stood up.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?"

"Of course," Martha replied.

Clark took Chloe's hand and guided her into the other room. Lois looked a Martha, but all she did was shrug her shoulders.

When they returned they both had nervous, but excited, expressions on their faces. Chloe looked up at Clark, who nodded for her to begin.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I know that this may seem sudden, but…um..."

She looked up at Clark for help and he quickly finished the sentence for her, "Chloe and I are engaged."

"To each other?" Lois asked, her eyes wide.

"When did this happen?" Martha inquired curiously.

"Um…last night," Clark replied, a hint of nervousness still in his voice.

There was silence for a few moments before Martha spoke again.

"Well, congratulations!"

She stood up and walked over to the couple. She embraced them both and when she pulled away she had a smile on her face.

"Welcome to the family, Chloe."

Lois slowly stood up and made her way over to them. "Congratulation, cuz," she gave her cousin a big hug and then turned to Clark.

She punched him in the shoulder and said, "Welcome to the family, Smallville."

As Chloe began to show off her ring Clark snuck outside and sat down on the porch swing. It had been a long week with Travis, and Jason, and becoming engaged to Chloe. He was glad that things had finally calmed down and he hoped that things would stay that way for a while.

Clark had been out there for about ten minutes when he heard the door open. He looked up to see Chloe coming towards him.

"Hey you," she said, a blanket in her hands.

"Hey," he replied and took the blanket from her.

Chloe sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Clark placed the blanket over both of their shoulders. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Clark gently kissed the top of her head before resting his head on her's.

"I feel like this is just a dream and at any moment now I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone." Chloe whispered, almost afraid that if she said it that it would really happen.

"This isn't a dream Chloe and I'm not going anywhere, I love you to much," Clark replied softly.

He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. Chloe smiled and leaned her head up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

**02:15:17:11**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own the song 'Iris'

_Please Review! I'd even be happy with a simple, 'Update soon' or maybe you would say 'I don't like this story very much' LOL! Just please say something! Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

__


	4. Surprises

_Hey! Like I promised, this chapter has a lot of Pete in it. I wasn't happy with the way that I wrote some of it, but oh well. Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Chloe had just finished putting together the obituaries when she looked up from her computer and saw a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh, Pete!" She jumped to her feet and rushed over to him.

"Hey Chloe, surprised?" Pete smiled and hugged his best friend.

"I can't believe that you're here. How did you know that I was working at The Daily Planet?"

"The only way that I could think of to get a hold of you was call your house. So I did. Your dad answered, he told me that you were probably here, so here I am."

"I can't believe this, I'll call Clark." Chloe went back over to her desk and picked up the phone. As she began to dial Pete noticed her left hand. His eyes widened when he saw the ring.

"Hmm…there's no answer at the farm. I'll try his cell." Chloe stated and was just about to dial again when Pete spoke.

"Chloe, you're eng…" He was cut off by another male voice.

"Hey Chloe, I saw your article in the paper and wanted to come and congratulate my…" Clark stopped himself abruptly when he looked up from the newspaper he was holding and saw Pete.

"Pete!" He exclaimed and hurried over to hug him.

"Hi Clark."

"What are you doing in town?"

"Well, my mom got a job here in Metropolis so I decided to transfer to Met. U."

"Really?" Clark and Chloe asked in unison.

"Yup."

"That's great!" Clark replied.

"And I see that I'm not the only one with big news. Clark, did you know that Chloe is engaged?"  
Clark quickly looked at Chloe and she bit her lip.

"Well…um…I uh…" Clark stuttered.

"Actually," Chloe cut in as she walked over to Clark, "Pete Ross, meet my fiancé, Clark Kent."

Pete looked from Clark to Chloe before he burst out laughing. "That was funny. You know, you almost had me there." He continued laughing until he realized that they weren't laughing with him. "Wait a minute, you're serious?"

Clark and Chloe slowly nodded.

"Oh, wow. But you two weren't even….and I thought….what happened to Lana?"

Clark remembered what Chloe had told him the previous night and replied, "Actually, Lana is engaged too."

"No way, to who?"

"His name is Jason Teague, she met him in Paris. But that's not the whole story. We'll fill you in later," Chloe explained.

Pete raised his eyebrows as another thought occurred to him. "Um Chloe, can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Um…ok." She said, wondering why Pete wanted to talk to Clark alone.

"Thanks Chloe," Pete took a hold of Clark's arm and pulled him to the side. "Ok, I'm assuming you told her before you popped the question?"

"Told her what?" Clark asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

Pete looked around cautiously before whispering, "Your secret."

"Oh, yeah she knows. She's known for a little over a year now."

"So you told her?"

"Well not exactly, long story short, she saw me catch a car and super speed. And then I lost my memory and she became aware of my other abilities. After all that happened, I decided to tell her that I was from another planet," Clark explained swiftly.

"Wow, did I miss a lot or what?"

"And that's just the short story."

Pete walked back over to Chloe, "So I hear that you know the big scoop on Clark Kent."

Chloe smiled, "That I do." She looked up at Clark, a look of pride crossing her face.

"So…when's the wedding?" Pete asked.

"Well, seeing that we've only been engaged for like two days, we don't know yet." Chloe replied.

"Oh," Pete turned to Clark, "How did your parents take the news?"

The smile that was on Clark's face quickly disappeared, "My mom was really happy for us. Um…my dad…"

When a painful expression crossed Clark's face, Pete knew that something was wrong.

"My Dad died of a heart attack a little while back."

"Oh, man I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok, you didn't know."

Clark and Chloe together explained all the events that lead up to his father's death. Including the fateful day that Clark lived twice. By the end of their long explanation, Pete was sitting before them, speechless.

**

* * *

**Later that day Pete had made his way to the cemetery. I t didn't take him long to find Jonathan's grave, for it was a small cemetery. He slowly crouched down in front of the dark gray stone. 

"Hi there, Mr. Kent, I'm not sure exactly what to say, but I thought that I would pay my respects. I would've come to your funeral if I had known that you died. You were a very special man, Mr. Kent. Clark was lucky to have you as a dad. And you did a great job raising him, because as far as I can see, Clark has grown into a great man. I think he'll do some pretty great things. And you don't have to worry about him, he's in good hands. Chloe loves him and she'll take good care of him." Pete didn't know what else to say so he slowly stood up. "Good-bye, Mr. Kent."

With that Pete headed back towards his car.

* * *

**O1:18:24:06**

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	5. Dinner and Danger

_Hey! This chapter has a lot of short parts in it. But oh well, I hope that you like it anyway! Please R&R! _

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 4:**_

Lana slowly unlocked the apartment door, being careful not to drop the bags of take-out she was carrying. She made her way down the hall and set the food on the counter. She was just about to call out Jason's name when she saw him lying on the couch, fast asleep. Lana smiled, he looked so peaceful.

She was unloading the bags when she felt her phone vibrate. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. When she saw Lex's name appear she rolled her eyes. Lana set the phone on the counter and walked into the living room. She knelt in front of the couch and gently kissed Jason on the forehead.

His eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave a small smile when he saw Lana.

"Hi," He said groggily.

"Hi. There is some take-out on the counter. I have to run an errand, but I'll be back."

He nodded, "Ok, hurry back."

"I will," She smiled, before standing up and leaving the apartment.

* * *

Lana pushed open the double doors leading to the library. When she didn't find Lex sitting at his desk, she called out his name, "Lex."

One of the side doors opened suddenly and Lex strode in.

"What do you want, Lex?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I had no right to tell Jason to stay away from you and I'm very sorry about telling him about his mom. Again, I had no right."

Lana shook her head, "I trusted you, Lex, and you betrayed that trust. You could have spent the rest of your life with me if that was what you wanted, but you lost your chance. Now I've made the decision to spend the rest of my life with Jason." Lana informed him before holding up her left hand.

Lex's jaw tightened at the sight of her ring.

"Do you know what the sad thing is? Jason has done so many wrong things, and yet I still trust him so much more than I have ever or will ever trust you."

"Lana, I really am sorry."

A disgusted look crossed Lana's face, "Save it for someone who cares, Lex." With that Lana exited the library in a hurry.

"If that's how you want it," he said quietly before calling for one of his men.

A tall, buff man entered the room and walked over to Lex, "Yes sir?"

"Brad, I need you to pick someone up for me."

* * *

Lois was working behind the counter at the Talon when she looked up and saw Clark and Chloe walk in, followed by an unfamiliar face. They obviously knew the guy because they were all talking and laughing.

Lois slowly made her way over to them. "Hi," she cut in.

"Hey Lois," Chloe replied, her eyes watering from laughing so hard. "Oh, Pete this is my cousin, Lois Lane. And Lois, this is Pete Ross. He was our best friend in high school."

They reached out to shake each other's hands.

"Nice to meet you," Lois said.

"Likewise," Pete responded before dropping his hand.

"Um…..I get off in like ten minutes. How about we all go out to eat?" Lois suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Clark agreed before looking at Chloe and Pete. They both nodded.

"Ok, have a seat. I'll get you all some coffee."

"Thanks Lois," Chloe said before sitting down at a nearby table.

* * *

When they arrived at a local restaurant they were guided to a table. Clark sat next to Chloe, so Lois took a seat next to Pete. They talked off and on throughout the evening. One of the topics that came up was Jason. Pete was wondering how exactly he came to be in Smallville. They explained how he followed Lana back to Smallville. And then how he became the football coach for a while before Lex got him fired. They eventually got around to everything that happened with Isobel and the stones.

By the time they had all finished eating Pete was shaking his head. "I can't believe that I missed so much while I was living in Wichita."

There was silence for a minute before Chloe said, "We're glad to have you back, Pete."

"Thanks, I'm so glad to be back."

* * *

When Clark took Chloe home that night he walked her to her door.

"Thanks Clark, and not just for dinner, for everything."

"Chloe, I…"

Chloe cut him off by placing her finger on his lips.

She smiled, "You're my hero. I don't know what I would do without you."

"And you'll never get the chance to find out." He leaned down and planted a long, deep kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he said, "Goodnight, Chloe."

"Goodnight, Clark."

They exchanged smiles before Clark turned around and headed back down the hall.

* * *

**OO:13:43:27**

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	6. Time Out

_Hey! This is the climax chapter of my story and includes my namesake song! I hope that you like it! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 5:**_

Clark slowly made his way down the stairs. When he saw his mom cooking breakfast he took a deep breath, before saying, "Morning."

She turned around to face him, "Good morning, Clark. Sleep well?"

"Um…pretty good."

"That's good," Martha said before turning back to the stove.

They were both quiet for a while after that. Martha finished cooking breakfast and Clark just sat at the counter trying to decide what to say. He gradually made his way over to the table when Martha set out the plates and silverware. She brought over the scrambled eggs and bacon before taking a seat across from Clark.

When Clark couldn't take it any longer, he broke the silence, "Are you upset?"

She looked up from her plate, "About what?"

"Chloe and I being engaged."

Martha set down her silverware and looked at Clark, "Clark, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy." She paused and reached out to take Clark's hand in her's. "And if this decision makes you happy, then I'm happy. But I just want to make sure that this is really what you want. I don't want this to be a rebound move."

"A rebound off of Lana? Mom, I don't love Lana in that way anymore."

Martha took a deep breath and asked, "Are you positive?"

Clark looked his mom right in the eye and said, "Yes, I'm positive. Chloe is the right person for me, I can feel it. And this feeling is stronger than all of my abilities put together. I love Chloe and I want to marry her."

Martha smiled and squeezed Clark's hand, "Then I couldn't be happier. I hope that the two of you have as many happy years as your father and I did."

Clark also smiled, "Thanks Mom."

When Clark was done with his breakfast he put his dishes in the sink, gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and headed outside to do his chores.

* * *

Just as Clark was finishing up his chores he heard his cell phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. 

"Hello," he answered.

"Hi Clark," Chloe replied, her voice sounding cheerful.

"Hey Chloe."

"Do you have any plans for lunch?"

"No, do you?" Clark asked, a smile crossing his face.

"Well, I have some great news that I want to tell you and I thought that we could go out to lunch."

"Sounds good, what time and where at?"

"Um…why don't you meet me at work in like fort-five minutes?"

"Ok, I'll be there, bye."

"Bye Clark."

* * *

**00:01:11:49**

* * *

Clark quickly descended down the steps at The Daily Planet. He was anxious to hear Chloe's good news. 

He pushed open the double doors and hurried over to her desk.

"Hi," Clark greeted and leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey," she replied.

"So, where are we going to eat?"

"I thought that we could try out the new café two blocks from here. I heard that they have great food."

"That's fine with me."

"Since it would probably take as long to get to my car as it would to get to the café, how about we walk?"

"Again, that's fine with me."

"Chloe smiled, "Good, shall we go?"

"After you," Clark said and motioned towards the door.

* * *

**00:00:12:28**

* * *

Clark and Chloe walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. They talked about Pete moving back. Chloe noted that it would probably be nice for Clark to have another guy around and Clark agreed.

* * *

**00:00:02:17**

* * *

They waited patiently for the light to tell them that I was ok to cross the street. When it finally did Chloe began to cross and Clark noticed that his shoe was untied. He had just finished tying it when he heard a screech.

* * *

**00:00:00:29**

* * *

Clark looked up to see a car speed around the corner; it was swerving back and forth. As he realized that is was headed straight for Chloe, he supersped over to her and pushed her out of the way.

* * *

**00:00:00:00**

* * *

Just as Clark managed to get Chloe out of the way, he felt his body quickly becoming weak. He tried to super speed out of the way, but he couldn't. 

Chloe watched in horror as the car slammed into Clark's body. Chloe couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Clark whirl onto the car and off the back. She waited a second, expecting him to get up. But when he didn't she yelled out his name, "Clark!"

When he still didn't respond she rushed over to him. Chloe's eyes widened in shock as she knelt next to the motionless body. Her shaking hands slowly made their way to his neck to check for a pulse. To her relief there was still a beat, not much of one, but it was still there. She could hear people yelling for someone to call 911, but she couldn't move. She didn't understand how or why this was happening.

"Clark, you can't leave me…." Chloe trailed off as she lifted up her hands from where they had rested on his chest. She could no longer see the color of her skin, her hands were now red……..blood red.

_I need a sign to let me know you're here_ me know _All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup _

_When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you feel the world shake from the words that are said _

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels _

_I won't give up if you don't give up _

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me _

_And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels _

_I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels_

* * *

_If you want to read more, I need reviews. So please Review! It only takes a second and it makes my day!_

_Smallvillegirl92_

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own the song Calling All Angels.


	7. The Diagnosis

_Hey! I hope that you like this chapter! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 6:**_

Lois quickly followed Martha down the long hallways. She had been shocked to hear that Clark was in an accident. Lois didn't know how badly Clark was injured, but she couldn't remember seeing even the tiniest scratch on him.

They stopped at one of the desks and were given directions to the waiting room that Chloe had been taken to. When Lois laid eyes on her cousin she knew that Clark must've been severely injured.

Chloe had blood all down the front of her clothes and her usually joyful face was now grim and stained with tears.

"Oh, Chloe," Lois said and rushed over to her and embraced her in a hug.

Martha walked over to the two girls. Her own voice was weak as she said, "Let's sit down." She slowly led the way to the nearest couch and sat down.

They sat in silence for a while; both Lois and Martha had an arm wrapped around a trembling Chloe.

Martha stood up suddenly and led Lois away from the couch before saying, "I think that Chloe would feel a little better if she was wearing clean clothes. Why don't you run to the dormitory and pick up some?"

"Ok, I think that I'll make a couple calls too. Do you have Pete's cell phone number?"

"No. Chloe probably has it, I'll ask her later."

"Then I'll just call Lana and tell her."

"Ok, hurry back."

"I will," Lois said before hurriedly leaving the room.

Martha slowly made her way back over to Chloe and sat down.

"Chloe….what happened?" Martha asked quietly.

At first Chloe didn't reply, but then she gradually shook her head. "I….I don't know. I mean, it was like he was immortal one minute and them mortal the next." Chloe paused before stating, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so self-centered, than none of this would have happened."

"Chloe, this is not your fault. Why would you say that?"

"If I wouldn't have invited Clark for lunch to tell him about landing a stupid column, than we wouldn't be here right now."

Martha placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "You can't blame yourself for this, Clark wouldn't want you to."

"But I should be the one lying in a hospital bed. Clark got hit by that car trying to save me."

"I know that Clark wouldn't have it any other way." Martha paused trying to come up with the right words. She looked Chloe straight in the eye and said, "I bet that even if he knew that he was mortal, he would have still made the decision to jump in front of that car. He loves you, Chloe. I haven't seen him feel this strongly about anyone….not even Lana. He would do anything for you."

Chloe attempted a small smile, "Thanks, Mrs. Kent."

* * *

Lois had just finished picking out an outfit for Chloe when she noticed the pictures on Chloe's bedside table. She slowly took a seat on her cousin's bed and picked one of them up. It was a chain of pictures that must have been taken in a photo booth. In three out of the four pictures Clark and Chloe were either making weird faces or laughing. Lois felt herself smile and her eyes drifted to the fourth picture, Chloe had a big smile on her face and Clark was planting a kiss on her cheek.

_How sweet. They look so happy. _

When Lois felt a tear falling down her cheek she quickly brushed it away and stood up, before grabbing the clothes and exiting the dorm.

When she was seated in her car she pulled out her cell phone and dialed.

* * *

Lana and Jason were entering his apartment when Lana heard her phone ringing.

She pulled it out of her purse and answered, "Hello."

Jason walked down the hall and Lana followed.

"Hey, Lois," Lana said before looking back at Jason, who was now hopping up and down on one foot and holding the other in his hands.

When he saw Lana staring at him, he said, "I stubbed my toe."

Lana was about to laugh when Lois' words sunk in.

"What?" She asked, her expression going from amused to concerned.

Jason gave her a questioning look, but she didn't notice.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." Lana stated and snapped the phone shut.

She looked up at Jason and said, "Clark was in a bad accident, he's at Metropolis Medical. I know that you wanted me to go to that dinner with you, but I really think that I should go to the hospital."

"It's ok, I understand. You go; I'll come down later and see how he's doing."

Lana smiled gratefully, "Thanks Jason." She gave him a quick kiss and hurried out of the apartment.

* * *

Martha and Chloe quickly stood when the doctor entered the waiting room. He slowly made his way over to them.

"How is he?" Martha asked, concern etched in her voice.

When he replied he directed his voice towards Martha, "I'm afraid that your son's injuries are very extensive. He suffered a major blow to the head and broke several bones. Including nine of his ribs as well as fracturing his sternum. He also lost a lot of blood externally and has severe internal bleeding. We have him stable at the moment, but his condition is critical. To be honest….it doesn't look to good."

Chloe and Martha were silent for a moment before Chloe stuttered, "C…Can we see him?"

"Not yet, he's being moved to a room in the ICU. I'll have a nurse notify you when he's settled."

"Thank you, Doctor," Martha replied softly.

The doctor nodded and exited the waiting room.

Chloe slowly turned towards Martha; the older woman's eyes were watery and filled with distress. At that moment Chloe knew what she had to do. "I think that there is only one way to save Clark now."

Martha looked up at Chloe, "Chloe, you don't mean…" she trailed off when she saw the determined expression on Chloe's face.

"I'll do what I have to do; I'm not going to let Clark die."

* * *

_Please Review! It'll make my day!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	8. Only Hope

_Hey! I just want to say that from here on, I'm not really going completely along with the whole Superman thing. Like the whole kryptonian thing that is coming up...I made that up. So, sorry if you don't like that I'm going off the track. _

_Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 7: **_

Chloe waited until Lois arrived back at the hospital with her change of clothes, before she headed to the farm. She quickly located the octagon shaped key from where it was hidden in the barn and then made her way to the Kawatche Caves.

Chloe slowly approached the stone table and took a deep breath, before dropping the key into its slot. A bright light surrounded her body and she was instantly transported to The Fortress of Solitude.

She was looking around uneasily, when she noticed a crystal sticking out of a small consol. As she pulled it out she closed her eyes and bit her lip, almost expecting something bad to happen. To her surprise everything remained quiet.

With the crystal still placed in her hand she yelled, "Jor-El!" Her voice was shaky because she was scared to death of what Jor-El might do. But everything was still quiet, there was no response from Clark's controlling father. Part of her wanted to get out of the freezing, forty-story igloo, but the other part of her, the stronger part, wouldn't allow her to leave. So she gathered up the courage to again yell for him, "Jor-El!"

Chloe felt herself almost annoyed that he wasn't replying. "Jor-El, your son's life is in danger and he needs your help. Please answer me!" Still nothing.

She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to give up, but she didn't know how else to get him to respond.

Chloe had finally decided to leave, when she heard a strong, deep voice come out of nowhere, "What is it that you want?"

Chloe felt relief flooding through her body. "I want to know why Clark is mortal. Did you make him this way?"

"I have nothing to do with his mortality."

"Then why is this happening?"

"He is going through the stage that all kryptonians go through at that age."

"What stage? Clark never mentioned anything."

"That's because he was not aware of it. The lawmakers of Krypton decided to make a stage in every kryptonians life, where they would lose their powers. It is a test of strength."

"How long will this stage last? And what would happen if he would die during this stage? Could you save him?"

"It will last indefinitely." Jor-El paused before admitting, "And I'm afraid that if his life would be lost…..it would be beyond my powers to save him this time."

"B…but there must be something that you can do. You can't just let him die."

"I'm sorry, but Kal-El's life is now in his own hands."

* * *

Pete was flipping through the channels trying to find something descent to watch. He reluctantly settled for the news and was about to get up and get a snack, when the tv caught his attention. 

"We're here; live, on Trenton Avenue, where earlier today a drunk driver collided with a young man who was in the midst of crossing the street."

They then showed a clip of paramedics putting a stretcher into the ambulance. Pete instantly recognized the blonde girl who was following the stretcher into the ambulance.

"Chloe?"

"The young man was taken directly to Metropolis Medical and was treated immediately. We are still waiting on news of his condition."

Pete furrowed his eyebrows. _Who was it? It almost sounds like Clark. No, it couldn't be……could it?_ Pete shook his head, of course it couldn't be Clark. But he was curious of why Chloe would be going with the person in the ambulance. He was just about to call Chloe and ask her what was going on and if she was ok, when the lady spoke again.

"We just received some more information. The victim's name is Clark Kent, he's a resident of Smallville, Kansas."

Pete didn't even listen to the whole sentence, as soon as he heard Clark's name he had darted out the door.

* * *

Chloe made her way to the front entrance of the hospital. Her visit to The Fortress of Solitude had been discouraging. She was almost positive that Jor-El could fix everything. But now she was even more scared than she was before speaking to Jor-El. Clark could actually die this time, she could actually lose him for good. As she reached the doors, she felt herself again trembling. Tears were again stinging at her eyes. She had just entered the hospital when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her. She turned around to see Pete rushing towards her. 

"Chloe, I just heard."

"Pete," Chloe said, happy that he was there.

When he saw tears beginning to stream down her face, he pulled her into a hug. He wanted to ask how this happened, but he decided that right then wasn't really the best time. Right now Chloe needed comfort, not questions.

"It's going to be okay, Chloe. Everything is going to be okay," Pete said, trying to sound reassuring. But he didn't even know exactly what was going on.

* * *

When Chloe and Pete reached the waiting room they found: Lois spread out on the couch, Martha sitting quietly with her head leaned up against the wall, and Lana flipping through a magazine. 

Lana was the first to notice them and quickly stood up.

"Lana, I'm glad that you came," Chloe said, offering a weak smile.

"Well, I know that Clark and I have had our differences, but I still don't want anything to happen to him." Lana said, smiling in return. She suddenly noticed Pete, "Pete, I didn't know that you were back in town."

"I just got back a couple days ago."

Lana and Pete began to talk and Chloe stepped away from them. She looked at Lois, who was obviously fast asleep, before walking over to sit next to Martha.

Martha looked up at her hopefully. "Well, how did it go?"

Chloe took a deep breath before explaining everything that Jor-El told her. By the time that Chloe was done, Martha's hopeful expression had changed to a hopeless one.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said softly.

Martha tried to smile, "Clark's strong, he can get through this without Jor-El's help."

* * *

Jason was unlocking his car door when, all of the sudden. Someone grabbed him from behind and placed a clothe over his mouth. He tried to wriggle out of the other man's arms, but the smell of the clothe was making his body weak. He managed to jerk his body one more time, before everything went black.

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	9. Unrecognizable

_Hey! This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but oh well. I wanted to say thank you to the two who reviewed my last chapter, Shannon14 and Super-hero Fan, thanks!! Please keep reviewing!! _

_Please R&R!_

_Enjoy! _

__

_**Chapter 8:**_

The nurse entered the waiting room and ran her finger down her clipboard. When she looked up she noticed five people staring at her expectantly.

She gave a warm smile and asked, "Are you all here for Clark Kent?"

"Yes," Martha replied.

"Ok, I'm going to show you to the ICU waiting room. Please follow me."

They did as they were instructed and followed the nurse through the long hallways and up the elevator. They finally stopped in a spacious room that was filled with couches, chairs, and tables.

"Here you are. Now," she turned to Martha, "you must be Martha Kent."

"Yes, I am."

"Ok, like the doctor has already informed you, Clark is stable. We just got him settled in his room, so if you would like to see him you may. Right now the doctor wants only family to go back, but others will be allowed to visit in a couple days."

"Alright. Nurse, this is Clark's fiancée, Chloe Sullivan. Is she allowed to see Clark also?" Martha asked, gesturing to Chloe.

"I believe so, let me ask the doctor."

"Thank you," Chloe said and leaned her weight against the wall.

It was not long before the nurse reappeared in the waiting room.

"He said that she may. Please follow me."

As they began to walk down the hall, the nurse spoke again, "I want to warn you that Clark isn't going to look at all like himself. You might not even recognize him."

_Well, he probably looks better than the last time I saw him, _Chloe thought to herself.

The nurse stopped at a door labeled 2257. She gave a sympathetic smile before saying, "Here it is, go ahead in."

Chloe slowly reached out and turned the doorknob. _Here it goes. _

When both of them were in the room, Chloe heard Martha gasp. "Oh, Clark," Martha rushed to her son's side.

Chloe held back. She told herself it was because she wanted Martha to be with Clark first, but the real reason was that she couldn't make herself move. She was stuck and she didn't know why. She knew that Clark was going to look as bad as he did, yet she couldn't believe her eyes. He looked so….so helpless. Her feelings of guilt came rushing back. She should be the one lying in that hospital bed. This was all her fault. Tears began to flow from her eyes and before she knew it, she was running from the room and down the hall. She wanted to escape this horrible nightmare.

* * *

Lois, Lana, and Pete were sitting patiently in the waiting room, when they looked up to see Chloe run past the door way. The three exchanged questioning looks, before Lois quickly stood and hurried after her cousin.

* * *

Chloe just wanted to keep running. She had tried keeping herself in one piece, but she felt like she was about to explode. She heard Lois calling her name, but her legs just kept on going. She had made it all the way outside when her knees buckled and she collapsed to the ground.

Lois finally caught up to Chloe and she pulled her to her feet.

"Chloe, what happened?"

"I…I don't know. I was confidant up until the point that I actually saw him. I didn't even recognize him, Lois."

"But, you saw him right after he got hit; he had to have looked worse."

"I know, but the paramedics told me I was in shock. So I don't remember exactly what he looked like when he was laying on the road."

"Oh," was the only thing that Lois could manage to say.

Chloe's tears finally ceased and she took a deep breath. "I can't believe that I just lost it like that."

"It's understandable, Chlo. I don't think that I could have handled seeing the person that I love in such a bad state either. Your reaction was totally normal."

"But look at Mrs. Kent, she didn't start balling and run out of the room as soon as she laid eyes on Clark, did she?"

"Well, no, but as you get older you learn to cope with bad situations in a more mature way. Like after Mr. Kent died, Mrs. Kent held herself together pretty well, while Clark reacted in a more, shall we say, physical way. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah. Thanks Lois."

Lois smiled and wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder. "That's what I'm here for. Now, let's go inside before we freeze to death. I'm starting to feel that winter chill."

Chloe gave a small smile and let her cousin lead her back into the hospital.

* * *

Jason woke to unfamiliar surroundings. He was in a dark room that appeared to be made of stone. The only light was shining through the very small window that was placed in the upper right hand corner of one of the walls. He was about to stretch out his limbs when he realized that they were chained to the wall. _What in the world is going on? Am I dreaming? I would pinch myself, but seeing that I can barely move my arms, I don't think that, that is going to work. _

He traced his brain for the last thing he remembered doing. _I was unlocking my car door when…..when somebody grabbed me from behind. _He must've been kidnapped, but by who?

The door flew open abruptly and in walked a large built man followed by a familiar face.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "I should've known."

* * *

_Please Review! It only takes a minute and it totally makes my day!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	10. Come Back To Me

_Hey! I like this chapter pretty much, I hope that you do, too! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy! _

_**Chapter 9:**_

Lana glanced at her watch, it was almost eight o'clock. Jason's dinner had begun at four and she thought that he was coming straight to the hospital afterwards, but he still wasn't there.

_Maybe he left a message on my phone. _She decided to check, so she leaned over to tell Lois that she would be right back, before exiting the waiting room.

Lana found a secluded area and flipped open her cell phone. To her dismay there were no new messages. She told herself not to worry and quickly dialed his number. One ring came after another, but there was no answer.

_Where are you, Jason?_

Lana made her way back to the waiting room and again sat down, this time next to Chloe.

Chloe looked up and offered Lana a small smile. "Hey."

"Hey," Lana replied, trying to sound cheerful.

Chloe could tell by the look on Lana's face that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Lana didn't want to put more worry on Chloe's shoulders, so she said, "It's nothing."

"Come on, Lana, I know that something is up. What is it?"

Lana sighed, knowing that Chloe wasn't going to give up until she told her what was wrong.

She reluctantly began to speak, "I'm just a little worried about Jason. He was supposed to be here a while ago, but he never showed up. He didn't leave me any messages and he isn't answering his phone. I'm probably just overreacting, but something doesn't feel right."

* * *

Chloe's eyes slowly fluttered open. 

"Lois? What time is it?"

"Ten o'clock in the morning."

"Really? I slept that long?"

"Yup," Lois replied.

Chloe sat up and looked around, seeing Martha, Pete, and a few unfamiliar faces. "Where's Lana?"

"She left early this morning. She wanted to go see if Jason was at his apartment. I could tell that she was worried about him."

"She has a right to be."

Lois nodded in agreement, before she bit her lip.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"The reason that I woke you up was because the nurse came in and said that you can go back and see Clark again."

"Oh," Chloe said softly, her head dropping.

"She said that one of us can go back with you…….do you want me to come?"

Chloe smiled gratefully. "Thanks Lois, but I think that I need to do this alone."

Lois patted Chloe's shoulder, "Ok."

Chloe stood up and walked towards the door. She looked back at Lois, who nodded reassuringly, before walking down the hall.

When she reached Clark's room, her hand gradually made its way to the cold, metal handle. As she began to turn it, she felt herself swallow hard.

She stepped into the plain, unwelcoming room and gradually allowed her eyes to drift to Clark face. She felt fear again beginning to crawl through her body. It would have been all too easy to bolt from the room as she had before, but she was determined to face her fear. She walked to the chair that was placed next to Clark's bed and sat down. Her trembling hand slowly reached out to cover Clark's.

"Oh, Clark," Chloe said, trying to keep her tears at bay.

She scooted the chair closer to the bed and moved her hand from Clark's hand to his cheek. His face was pale and covered with cuts and bruises, making it impossible for Chloe to make out Clark's usually familiar features. She sighed as the tears again began to stream down her face; she was so tired of crying.

Her fingers slowly pushed Clark's dark brown hair out of his face. She smiled weakly as she thought of the moment that motion reminded her of, _I want to let you in on a secret, Clark…….I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. _

Her smile quickly faded. "Why did this have to happen? Everything was so perfect. I thought that things were finally calming down. I was finally happy……we were finally happy."

Chloe moved herself from the chair to the edge of the bed. She gently laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as it rose and fell with each slow breath.

"Please come back to me, Clark. I can't live without you….the world can't live without you."

* * *

_He suddenly heard a shriek come from the hallway. **Chloe!!** Clark supersped into Travis, thrusting him into the wall. Travis slid down the wall, obviously knocked out, before morphing back into his actual form._

_Clark ran out to the hallway. "Chloe?!?!" He yelled._

_A man dressed as a butler ran at him from one end of the hall._

_Clark grabbed him by the shirt and effortlessly threw him down the hall. He then looked back and forth, before running towards the stairs. He glanced down them and saw Chloe lying at the bottom, motionless._

"_Chloe!!"_

_Clark quickly jogged down the steps and carefully gathered her in his arms._

"_Clark, I know that I wasn't supposed to be here, but…" At that moment Lana caught sight of Clark with Chloe in his arms. _

"_Oh my gosh. Clark is she okay?" Lana's eyes were wide and she had a hand over her mouth._

"_Lana, call an ambulance." _

_She turned around and quickly walked away without asking another question. _

_Clark looked back down at the unconscious figure in his arms._

"_Hang in there, Chloe. You have to hang in there," he said, tears beginning to fall slowly from his eyes._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Clark heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Chloe standing at the top of the steps. _

"_Hey Chloe," he said, a huge grin crossing his face._

"_I always love seeing you smile like that, but you haven't for a while." She returned the smile._

_He walked over to her and gave her a big hug. _

"_I went to see you yesterday, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." He explained after pulling away. "I also wanted to talk to you and didn't want to do it at the hospital." He turned away from her and walked over to the window. _

_Chloe hesitated before walking over to stand next to him. _

"_What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked, looking up at him, but he wasn't looking down. _

"_Well, I had that horrible nightmare that felt so real, I really though that I had lost you." _

"_Only in your dreams, Clark Kent," Chloe replied, looking up at him again. This time he returned the glance and with another grin._

"_Chloe, when I found you at the bottom of that staircase, I finally realized that I had strong feelings for you. And I didn't think that I would get the chance to tell you that." Clark admitted quickly._

_Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm here now," she said, her voice quavering a little. _

"_Chloe, when we were outside the mansion and I told you that I loved you……I really meant it." Clark looked down at Chloe._

"_So did I," Chloe stated and looked up into Clark's eyes._

_They both leaned in towards each other and their lips slowly met._

* * *

_Please Review! It only takes a minute it and it totally(and I mean totally) makes my day!!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	11. Forewarned

_Hey! Here is chapter ten! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 10:**_

Lana sighed as she stepped out of Jason's apartment. He wasn't there and there was no sign that he had been there. As she began to walk down the hall, her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello, this is Mark Forester, I'm Jason's boss. Is this Lana Lang?"

"Um…yes it is. Can I help you?"

"This morning when I came to work, I noticed that Jason's car was here. But the receptionist said that he hasn't come in yet this morning, which means that his car has been here since he was here last night. I was wondering if you'd seen him."

Lana's heart began to beat really fast. "No, I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon. He was supposed to meet me somewhere, but he never showed."

"Well, I found his keys on the ground next to his car. But I haven't seen any sign of him."

"Oh…I'll check it out. Thank you, Mr. Forester."

"Ok, let me know if you hear from him."

"I will. Bye."

"Goodbye."

Lana shut her phone and dropped it into her purse.

_Oh, Jason, where did you disappear to? _It really sounded like somebody kidnapped him, but who?

Lana's jaw tightened as a thought came to her mind. _He wouldn't………actually he would. _She shook her head in disgust and headed out of the apartment building.

* * *

Lex quickly closed his laptop as Brad entered the library.

"Sir, I just received some news that might interest you."

"And what news might that be?" Lex asked and stood up to pour himself a drink.

"You've told me before that it seems like your former friend, Clark Kent, is indestructible.

"Your point?" Lex interrupted.

"Take a look at this," Brad continued, throwing a newspaper onto Lex's desk.

Lex stepped back towards the desk and picked up the paper. The pictures on the front page caught his attention and his eyes quickly skimmed the article.

"Brad, I want you to look into this."

"But what about…"

"Have Victor look after my guest."

"And who might that guest be?" A female voice asked from the doorway.

Lex casually replied, "Lana, what a nice surprise."

"I wish that I could say the same," Lana said bitterly.

"Brad will you excuse us?"

"Yes, Sir," Brad quickly left the room.

"Well, who's your guest?" Lana asked again, beginning to circle Lex. "His name wouldn't happen to be Jason Teague….would it?"

"Lana, what's going on?"

"Jason disappeared yesterday; it appears that he was taken."

"If you're trying to accuse me of kidnapping, I'll assure you, that's not on my list."

"What is on your list, lying?"

"Lana, I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever, Lex. But if I find out that you have laid a hand on him, you'll be sorry….very sorry."

Lex half laughed. "Are you threatening me, Lana?"

"Laugh now, Lex, but just you wait. I'm more threatening to you than you'll ever know."

With that Lana exited the room, leaving Lex standing alone in the library.

* * *

Lois entered Clark's hospital room and walked over to Chloe. She glanced at Clark and instantly understood why Chloe was so upset. He **was **unrecognizable. She placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder and her cousin looked up at her.

"Oh, Lois, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay."

"Um…Martha is going to run home. I though that you might want to go with her. After all, you haven't taken a shower since the accident." Lois was going to add something about Chloe stinking, but thought better of it.

Chloe remained silent, so Lois continued, "It might make you feel better."

"I doubt it," Chloe mumbled.

"Just go, I promise that either Pete or I will be with Clark the whole time."

Chloe looked from Lois, to Clark, and back again, before saying, "If anything happens, do you promise to call?"

"I promise."

"Fine, I'll go." Chloe stood up and kissed Clark on the forehead. "I'll be back later," she whispered before turning to Lois.

Lois smiled and gave her cousin a long hug. "Clark's going to be fine, Chloe, don't worry."

"Thanks, Lois, I'll see you later." Chloe looked back at Clark one more time; then left the room.

Lois took Chloe's seat in the chair next to Clark's bed.

"Hey, Smallville, how's it going?" Lois looked at Clark, who didn't respond. "Sorry, stupid question."

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again, "Ok, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm going to talk anyway. And I'm only going to say this once, so if you can hear me, listen up. I know that I'm always teasing you and nagging you about……well about everything, but the truth is that it's nice to have you around. You're always there when I need you and I wanted to say thank you for that, you're a true friend. And other than Chloe, you're probably the best friend that I've ever had." Lois paused and looked up at Clark. "You can't give up, Clark, we all need you. And when I say we, that's including me." Lois gave a small smile when it dawned on her that she had actually called him Clark, not Smallville.

When tears began to stream down her face, she quickly brushed them away and smiled sarcastically.

"If you ever, and I mean ever, tell anybody about what I just said, I'll put you right back in that hospital bed, understand? Good." Her smile faded and she sighed, "Good."

* * *

_Please Review! It totally makes my day!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	12. Missing You

_Hey! I was pretty happy with ths chapter, I hope that you like it too. Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 11:**_

Chloe slowly followed Martha up the steps leading to the front door. She had walked up those steps so many times without any problem, but today they seemed steeper than ever.

She made her way into the house and stopped at the counter.

Martha set her purse on the counter and took off her coat, before turning to Chloe. "I'm really tired, so I'm just going to head up to my room and take a nap. You can go ahead and take a bath or a shower. After you're done you can just make yourself at home, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Mrs. Kent."

Martha just nodded in return and walked up the stairs.

Chloe gradually took off her coat and also walked up the stairs.

After going into the bathroom and getting out a towel and a washcloth, she turned on the shower.

Feeling exhausted, she didn't stay in the shower long. After getting out, she quickly dried off and slipped on her underclothes and one of Martha's robes. She made her way out of the bathroom and back down to the kitchen. Chloe heard her stomach growl and immediately obeyed by opening the fridge.

She scrunched her nose when none of the food appealed to her. She considered having coffee, but didn't feel like taking the time to make it.

Chloe finally decided to just have a glass of ice water. The cool liquid felt great as it ran down her parched throat. She quickly emptied the cup and placed it into the sink.

Chloe had changed back into her clothes and was trying to decide what to do, when she caught sight of Clark's room out of the corner of her eye.

She swallowed hard and slowly walked into the still room.

She felt a weak smile pull at the corners of her mouth when she saw Clark's messy bed. It looked like Clark hadn't made it for weeks.

Chloe walked over to the closet and pulled out one of the familiar flannel shirts. She lifted it up to her face and took a deep breath; it just had the 'Clark' smell to it. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took in her surroundings. It had only been two days since the accident and she already missed Clark dreadfully.

She hadn't meant to stay in Clark's room very long but, before she knew it, she was curled up on Clark's pillows with Clark's shirt tucked against her chest.

* * *

Jason looked up when he heard the door open. The man that entered wasn't either of the men who had been there before.

"Who are you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Your worst nightmare," the man replied honestly.

"That's a little cliché, don't you think?"

"Maybe so, but it's the truth."

Just then the man stepped into the light.

Jason's eyes widened. "Victor Nelson? I thought that you were in jail on a life sentence."

"I received a little help getting my sentence lifted. I got out a year ago and have been planning revenge ever since."

"Who got you out?"

"The man I now call my boss."

Jason rolled his eyes. "I should have guessed that."

Victor walked closer to Jason. "But what Lex doesn't know is that I have plans of my own. You're going to pay for what you did."

Jason smiled sarcastically and said, "Ooo, I'm so scared."

Victor, clearly angered, hit Jason across the face with his gun. "You better watch that big mouth, that's how you got yourself into this mess in the first place. You ruined my life, Jason Teague, and you're going to suffer for it."

* * *

Lana made her way to the ICU waiting room, where she found Lois sitting alone. "Hey."

Lois looked up. "Hi," she greeted. "Was Jason at his apartment?"

"No, I'm starting to get really worried." Lana replied, leaving out the part about Jason's car. She didn't want to involve Lois in this mess, even though she didn't know exactly what 'this mess' was.

Lois smiled sympathetically, "What are you going to do?"

"Try not to worry too much and hope that he shows up soon."

"That's a good plan…….I guess."

Lana ignored Lois' doubtfulness and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Um…Martha decided to go home for a while and, with a little persuasion, I got Chloe to go with her. And Pete is back with Clark."

"Oh, do you think that I could go back?"

Lois nodded, "Pete's been back there for a while, so he probably won't mind taking a break from Clark-sitting."

Lana gave a small smile. "Okay, thanks Lois." Lana started to leave and then suddenly turned around.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Lois beat her to it, "Go down the hall, take a right across from the nurses' station, and his room is the fifth door on the left, number 2257.

Lana's smile widened, "Thanks."

She followed Lois' directions and easily found Clark's room. She hesitated on opening the door, because she was afraid of what she knew that she would see.

Lana finally forced herself to go in and the sight that lay before her brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe that the person lying in that hospital bed was actually Clark Kent.

Pete heard someone behind him and looked up just in time to see a tear fall down Lana's cheek.

"Hi Lana," he said quietly.

"Hi."

There was silence in the small room for a couple minutes, before Pete said, "I'm going to get some food from the cafeteria."

He turned to Clark. "See you later, Man."

He patted Lana on the shoulder as he exited the room.

Lana sat down and took Clark's hand in hers.

"Hi, Clark," she paused and then slowly said, "I'm not exactly sure what to say except….sorry. I'm sorry that while we were together I took advantage of you and your love. And I'm sorry that after you broke up with me I was so horrible to you, I had no good reason." She shook her head. "I can't believe that even after everything that's happened, you still want to be my friend. I didn't deserve you……….but Chloe does. She has always stuck by you, through the good times and the bad…..unlike me." Lana sat quietly for a few minutes, not sure what she wanted to say. Tears began to run down her face, she was so scared. The only two men that she had ever loved were in danger and she felt as though she was incapable of saving either of them.

* * *

_Please Review!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	13. Dreams

_Hey! For those of you who haven't read the prequel to this story, 'The Sweet Taste of Revenge', then some of this chapter might not make sense, sorry. Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

**_Chapter 12: _**

_Clark looked up to see Chloe standing before him, with a beautiful smile across her face. She looked amazing. Part of her hair was clipped back and the rest was left down, curled, and just barely grazing her shoulders. Her black dress was a halter at the top and ran down to about her knees. It was simple, but she made it look like something so much more. He stuttered, not knowing what to say._

"_Clark Kent, speechless?" Chloe questioned, still smiling. _

"_You look a…amazing," Clark finally managed to say. He took hold of her hand and pulled her close to him._

"_Look who's talking," Chloe replied._

_Clark smiled, before leaning down to share a kiss with the girl of his dreams._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Travis swore that you would pay for what you did, especially because he didn't succeed last time. So be careful." _

"_Aren't I always?" Chloe asked, letting out a half laugh._

"_Chloe, I'm serious……I love you more than anything in the world, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_

"_I love you too, Clark," she replied, sounding much more serious than her last remark._

_Clark was about to speak again, when he heard footsteps above him. "Chloe, I have to go, he's coming. Be careful." He said, before hanging up the phone._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Clark looked up and saw a familiar blonde head through the darkness. "Chloe?" He questioned weakly._

_Chloe turned around and rushed over to him. "Oh my gosh, Clark? Wha…what happened?"_

"_I…kind of…said something that…made Travis…a little…mad." He replied, attempting to smile, but wincing at the pain that is caused him. _

_Clark heard Chloe gasp when she saw the knife wound to his stomach._

"_Chloe……you need to…get out of here…before he…comes back."_

"_I'm not leaving you, Clark, besides I have a plan. Can you move?"_

"_I can try." _

_Chloe helped Clark stand and they moderately made their way across the room. When they reached the stairs Clark stopped and turned to face Chloe, leaning his weight on the wall. "I don't know if I'll make it up those steps."_

"_Clark you have to, I didn't come this far to let you give up now."_

_Chloe draped Clark's arm across her shoulders and, to Clark's surprise, they made it up the steps with no trouble._

"_Are you okay, Clark?" Chloe whispered._

"_Other than…the stab wound…to my stomach…and a splitting…headache…I'm just fine."_

"_Oh, right. Sorry." _

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Clark looked at Chloe and his heart filled with compassion for her. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan," he said softly._

"_I love you too, Clark Kent," she replied before their lips slowly met._

_Clark pulled away abruptly and went over to his desk, opening one of the drawers._

_Chloe's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Clark?" _

_He walked back over to her; his one hand was closed, almost into a fist._

"_Chloe, I want you to know that this isn't just a spur of the moment thing. I've been thinking about it for a while now and I've made my decision. I have never felt like this about anyone. I thought that I had felt this for Lana, but now I realized that, that wasn't real. This……this is real. So, now that I've said that, there is something I want to ask you."  
He slowly got down on one knee and held up a small, diamond ring. "Chloe, will you marry me?"_

* * *

Lana was sitting, quietly, next to Clark's bed when she heard him say something that sounded like 'Chloe'. She stood up and moved closer to Clark. "Clark?"

"Chloe," he murmured again.

Lana's hopes rose and she started towards the door. "Doctor, doctor!"

* * *

Martha climbed out of bed and walked out of her room. She made her way down the stairs and looked around, but didn't see any sign of Chloe. She wondered where she could be. An idea suddenly came to mind and she went back up the stairs. Martha slowly walked down the hall and opened Clark bedroom door. Sure enough, there was Chloe lying on Clark's bed, hugging one of his flannel shirts.

Martha smiled sympathetically and walked over to the bed. She carefully pulled the blankets overtop of Chloe's sleeping body, before exiting the room. She went back down the stairs and began to make some coffee.

Just as she had poured herself a cup of coffee, she head yelling come from the second floor. Martha quickly climbed the stairs for the third time that afternoon. The yelling continued and she again made her way to Clark's room. Chloe was tossing and turning uncontrollably and shouting out Clark's name.

Martha rushed over to the younger girl and placed her hands on her shoulders. She began to shake Chloe gently and call her name. Chloe's eyes suddenly flew open and she looked around, puzzled. "Mrs. Kent? What happened?" Chloe asked, breathing heavily.

"You must have had a bad dream."

"Oh," Chloe replied as she wiped some of the perspiration off of her forehead.

"Why don't you come down stairs and have a cup of coffee?"

"Okay, thanks."

Chloe followed Martha down to the kitchen and took the cup of coffee that was offered to her. She heard her cell phone ringing and quickly pulled it out of her purse.

"Hello," she answered.

"Lana, what is it? Is Clark okay?"

Chloe let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, good." As Chloe listened to Lana, her expression changed from relieved to hopeful.

"He did? Really?" Chloe smiled.

"Okay, we'll be right there."

* * *

_Please Review! It only takes a minute and it makes my day! _:)

_Smallvillegirl92_


	14. The Unraveling

_Hey! I was pretty happy with this chapter(other than the fact that it's kind of short), I hope all of you like it, too! I know that the first part is a little "Hiddenish"(lol), but I didn't mean to make it that way, sry. Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 13: **_

Chloe sighed; she was disappointed that Clark hadn't woken up yet. When Lana had told her that Clark had spoken, she had gotten her hopes up. But the doctor said that, that was normal for patients in coma and that Clark was still in really bad shape.

Chloe had been sitting at Clark's side since she had arrived at the hospital, which had been three and a half hours earlier.

Clark suddenly stirred and Chloe rushed to sit next to him on the bed. "Clark?" She put a hand up to Clark's face and smiled. "I love you, Clark."

"Chloe….Chloe…"

Chloe's smile disappeared instantly when all of the machines in the room began to beep. She looked up and was horrified to see him flat line.

"Help, somebody help!"

Just then the room filled with the doctor and half-a-dozen nurses. One of the nurses took hold of Chloe's arm. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait out in the hall." She led Chloe to the doorway, before going back into the room.

Chloe held her breath as she watched the group working together to save Clark's life.

The doctor quickly grabbed the paddles. "Charging two hundred…..Clear."

Clark's body jerked, but he didn't respond.

"Charging three hundred…..Clear."

Clark's body again jerked, but still nothing.

"Charging three hundred…..Clear."

Clark's body jerked for the third time and Chloe swallowed hard. _Come on, Clark, don't give up. Fight this._

One of the nurses was the next to speak, "We have a heartbeat."

Chloe slowly exhaled and wiped away the tears that had formed on her pale cheeks. _Thank God._

* * *

Lois made her way over to where Pete was sitting and sat down next to him. "Hi," she greeted. 

Pete gave an unsure smile. "Hi."

"Don't worry, I don't bite. I just thought that now was as good of a time as any to get to know each other."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Lois was about to reply when Chloe entered the room. Her cousin's face was as white as a sheet and showed evidence of tears.

Martha quickly stood. "Chloe, what's wrong? Is Clark…." She asked, her voice filled with worry.

"He…he's fine….now."

Chloe slowly sat down and Martha, Lois, Pete, and Lana surrounded her.

"Chloe, what happened?" Lois asked, concern etched in her voice.

"I was just sitting there when I heard him moving….I went over to him….right before he said something and flat lined. I yelled for help and the doctor managed to get his heart beating again, but it was….I was just so scared…..I thought that we had actually lost him."

* * *

_He looked up to see Chloe coming towards him._

"_Hey you," she said, a blanket in her hands._

"_Hey," he replied and took the blanket from her._

_Chloe sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Clark placed the blanket over both of their shoulders. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Clark gently kissed the top of her head, before resting his head on her's._

"_I feel like this is just a dream and at any moment now I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone." Chloe whispered, almost afraid that if she said it, that it would actually happen._

"_This isn't a dream, Chloe. And I'm not going anywhere, I love you to much." Clark replied softly._

_He lifted his head and looked down into her eyes. Chloe smiled and leaned her head up to meet his lips in a passionate kiss._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Chloe looked up at him. "Thanks, Clark, and not just for dinner, for everything."_

"_Chloe, I…"_

_Chloe cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. She smiled. "You're my hero; I don't know what I'd do without you."_

"_And you'll never get the chance to find out." He leaned down and planted a long, deep kiss on her lips._

_When he pulled away he said, "Goodnight, Chloe."_

"_Goodnight, Clark."_

_They exchanged smiles, before Clark turned around and headed back down the hall._

* * *

Martha slowly sat down on the edge of Clark's hospital bed. "Oh, Clark," she said, sighing deeply. "I can't lose you, too. You're all that I have left; you're my heart and my soul. I love you so much." She placed her hand on the side of his face and began to stroke his cheek with her thumb. 

"You have filled my life with so much joy. You're the best child that a mother could hope for." She paused.

"This isn't your destiny, you're meant to do so much more with your life. Don't give up now, you have so much more to accomplish."

* * *

_Do you want to read more? Then please review! It only takes a minute and it makes my day!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	15. Awakening

_Hey. I just wanted to say that, for those of you who haven't read my profile lately, the reason I'm late in posting is because my uncle passed away a couple days ago and I haven't really felt like working on my story. Sorry. _

_I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. I really liked the end! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 14:**_

Almost a week after the accident, Chloe was still sitting at Clark's side. She shook her head, there was so many things going wrong. Clark's condition didn't 'seem' to be changing and Jason had been missing for nearly a week.

Poor Lana, like Chloe, she was scared for the life of her fiancé. For all Lana knew he could be dead, or dying, somewhere.

Chloe was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Clark stirring……

* * *

_Clark and Chloe came to a stop by the streetlight. As they waited to cross the street, Clark looked down at his fiancée. Her blonde hair was being blow into her face by the chilly November wind and she had a very big smile across her face._

_Clark had put his head down the avoid a big gust of wind, when he realized that his shoe was untied. He decided to tie it while he was waiting, but as soon as he crouched down, the walk light blinked and Chloe began to cross the street. Just as he finished tying his shoe, he heard a loud screech and looked up. A car sped around the corner and was headed straight for Chloe. **No, Chloe!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Chloe was so used to Clark mumbling in his sleep, that she ignored it when he quietly said her name. His voice grew louder and Chloe looked up just in time to hear him scream out her name. His eyes flew open suddenly.

"Clark?!?!"

Clark blinked a couple of times and shook his head. He suddenly caught sight of Chloe, with a hopeful expression on her face. "Chloe? What happened?"

Chloe smiled widely and was about to reply when the room filled with the doctor and a couple of nurses.

The doctor gave Clark a quick check-up before turning to Chloe. "I'm going to run some tests to check on his internal bleeding, but it's looking good."

"Ok, thank you, Doctor."

The doctor nodded and he exited the room, followed by the nurses.

"Clark!" Chloe rushed over to Clark and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"Likewise," Clark replied.

Chloe pulled away, a confused expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. What happened?"

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"Pushing you out of the way of that car….Why am I hurt?" He looked down at his hands and then back at Chloe.

Chloe smiled and simply said, "That's a long story."

* * *

A short time later Chloe was sitting with everyone else in the waiting room. They were waiting to find out what the x-rays said about Clark's condition and how soon Clark would recover.

They had been sitting quietly for what seemed like hours, when the doctor finally entered the room. He was holding his clipboard and was wearing a baffled expression.

As he began to speak he was shaking his head. "Well…..the x-rays and tests say that all of Clark's internal bleeding has stopped and all of his broken bones appear to be completely healed. I have no idea how it happened…..it's a miracle."

Chloe smiled. "When can he go home?"

"I don't find any need to keep him here much longer, so I guess that he can go home in the morning. But I want you to make sure that he rests."

"I will," Martha replied.

"Ok then, it's settled."

"Thank you, Doctor," Martha said, a smile beginning to cross her face.

The doctor just nodded in return, before exiting the way that he entered.

* * *

Clark looked up when he heard someone enter the room.

"Hey, Pete," he greeted.

"Hey, Man, how are you feeling?"

"Not to bad," Clark replied.

"That's good."  
They were silent for a few minutes before Clark said, "If you don't mind me asking, how do you feel about me and Chloe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, do you still have…you know…feelings for Chloe?"

"Oh….well, I still care for Chloe, but no the way that I used to." Pete paused. "I have my own girl now."

"Really? Who?"

"A girl that I met shortly after my mom and I moved to Wichita, we've been dating for almost two years now. She's going to transfer to Met. U. also."

"Pete, that's great!"

"Thanks Clark. And about you and Chloe, I'm really happy for the two of you, it's been a long time coming."

Clark smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure. Now, I better let the next person take her turn. She told me to hurry up because she wanted to talk to you."

"Ok, see you later."

"Yeah, later Man."

Pete exited the room and not more than five minutes later, Clark heard someone else enter the room. He looked up hoping to see Chloe, but to his dismay, there stood Lois. Clark rolled his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow.

"Don't look so happy to see me," Lois said sarcastically.

When Clark didn't respond she continued, "I thought that now was as good of a time as any to have that pre-marital talk. If you're going to marry my cousin, I have a few rules for you."

Clark raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding, right?"  
Lois smiled and shook her head. "Nope, now listen close."

As Lois began to state her long list of rules, Clark closed his eyes. He began to drown out Lois' voice as he gradually drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Please Review! I could really use them right now!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	16. Hello

_Hey. Thanks to maya2, Shannonn14, simplyjazzie09, and AmyAmidala for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it!_

_I was pretty happy with this chapter! I hope that all of you like it! I decided to start putting the chapter titles in the chapters, too! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 15: Hello...**_

Martha and Chloe hurried into the hospital, they were more than excited to bring Clark back to the farm.

As Martha stopped to sign some paperwork, Chloe went on to Clark's room. When she entered the hospital room, she found Clark sitting in a wheelchair. A nurse was standing next to him, using a stethoscope to check his heartbeat.

When the nurse pulled the stethoscope away from his chest, Clark looked up to see Chloe smiling at him. He smiled back, before looking back at the nurse.

"Everything looks great," the nurse noted as she looked at her clipboard in her hand.

"Thank you," Clark replied.

The nurse gave a friendly smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"More than ready."

The nurse pushed the wheelchair out of the room and down the hall, with Chloe close behind.

* * *

Chloe woke the next morning to someone shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes and it took her a minute to remember that she had spent the night on the Kent's couch.

"Chloe."  
Chloe smiled when she saw Clark kneeling next to the couch. "Morning," she greeted.

"Good morning, Chloe."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"  
Clark gave a guilty smile. "Quarter to six."

Chloe's eyebrows flew up. "What?"

Clark held his finger up to her mouth, "Shh."

"Why are you waking me up at almost six o'clock in the morning?"

"I want to go the fortress and if I wait until my mom gets up she won't want me to go."

"Why do you want to go to the fortress?"

"I want to talk to Jor-El about what happened."

Chloe bit her lip. "Oh."

"What?" Clark asked, confused.

Chloe smiled innocently. "Nothing. Let's go." She stood up and hurried to the door.

Clark just shrugged and followed her outside.

* * *

Clark walked over to the consol and pulled out the center crystal. "Jor-El," he yelled.

"Kal-El, my son, I'm glad to see that you survived your near-death experience."

"I want to know how I was hurt by that car."

"I thought that Ms. Sullivan would have already informed you of this reason."

Clark's eyebrows furrowed. "How would Chloe know the reason I'm mortal?"

"She came to the fortress while you were ill and was questioning your mortality."

"She was?"

"I have no reason to lie about this."  
Clark shook his head; _Somebody has some explaining to do._

* * *

Chloe looked up from her laptop to see Clark approaching the car. When he had opened the car door and taken a seat next to her, she asked, "So, did Jor-El explain everything?"

"Yup, but what I don't understand is why **you **didn't just tell me, seeing that you already knew."

He looked at Chloe and she gave a guilty smile.

"Why didn't you tell me that you went to the fortress?"

"I thought that you might get upset."

"Chloe, do I have to remind you that the first time you went to the fortress you almost died? That can be a dangerous place for humans." Clark said, sounding snappy.

"I'm sorry, Clark, but I didn't know what else to do. So, forgive me for trying to save your life."

There was an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like hours, before Clark spoke again. "I'm sorry, Chloe, I shouldn't have snapped. It's just the thought that you could've died on my account makes me mad, not at you, but at myself."

Chloe nodded. "I felt the same way when you were in the hospital. That car could have killed you, and you would've died trying to save my life."

Clark sighed. "Why don't we just forget about all of that? We're both fine now and we're going to be together for the rest of our lives."

Chloe smiled. "That sounds good to me."

As Chloe leaned over and kissed Clark, she couldn't help but think about how much she had missed him.

When they pulled apart, Clark smiled and said, "Let's get married next month."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Wow that was out of the blue. What made you say that?"

"Being in that accident made me realize that we should make the best of the time that we have, because we never know what could happen next………….So, what do you say?"

Chloe smiled. "December it is."

* * *

Jason slowly opened his eyes, his head was throbbing. He took a deep breath, but winced at the pain that it caused him. This last week had been awful, Victor was being true to his word and **was **making Jason suffer. Jason knew that he didn't have much time left and it scared him to think that he would never see Lana again.

His thoughts were disturbed by the opening of the door.

Victor entered with a smug smile on his face. "Hello, Mr. Teague. How are you feeling?"

Jason managed to smile sarcastically. "Never felt better."

"I'm glad to hear that, because it's about time for you to go. Any last wishes?"

"Actually, there is one thing."

* * *

Lana slowly entered her dorm, it was so dark and cold, it fit her mood. She had just turned on the light when she heard her cell phone beep, alerting her that she had received a text. She pulled it out of her purse and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened in shock. "Jason?!?!"

* * *

_Please Review! It only takes a minute and it makes my day!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	17. Goodbye

_Hey! Here is chapter 16! Sorry that it took longer than usual to update, my computer was being stupid and then with yesterday being Thanksgiving. Thanks to whobringsforththewind and simplyjazzie09 for reviewing my last chapter! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 16: ...Good-bye**_

Lana rushed into Jason's apartment. "Jason?!?!"  
Jason came around the corner and they rushed to embrace each other.

"I've missed you so much, Lana." Jason kissed her hair softly.

"You have no idea," Lana replied, before pulling away. She suddenly noticed Jason's multiple cuts and bruises. "Jason, where have you been and what in the world happened to you?" She didn't wait for him to answer and said, "Let's get you cleaned up." She began to lead him towards the kitchen, but he placed his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Lana listen, I don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything and I really don't want to leave you."

"Jason, you're scaring me. Why are you talking like this?"

A tear made its way down Jason's cheek as he said, "I love you more than you'll ever know and I wish that we could be together forever."

"Jason?" Lana's voice was shaking.

Jason just pulled her into a hug. When he pulled away he planted a long, deep kiss on Lana's quivering lips.

"Oh, how sweet, a good-bye kiss," Victor said as he entered the room.

Jason quickly pulled away from Lana and stood in front of her protectively.

"Jason, what's going on? Who is this guy?"

"Victor, please don't involve Lana in this."

"Oh, I have no plan to; she's just going to watch you die."

* * *

Lex's eyebrows knit together in confusion. When he had kidnapped Jason, he had planted a tracking device on him. But right now the digital map said that Jason was in Metropolis, instead of the place where Lex had hidden him in Smallville. Lex shut his laptop and stood up. He had better go check this out. He quickly picked up his keys and his laptop, before exiting the room.

* * *

"Die? Jason, what's he talking about?" 

"Uh…" Jason began, but was cut off by Victor.

"Well you see, after Lex Luthor kidnapped your boyfriend, he hired me to watch him. But what Mr. Luthor didn't know is that Jason and I have a past and that I've wanted to kill Jason for years. And now I have the chance I've been waiting for." As Victor finished his explanation, he pulled out a gun.

Lana gasped. "No, please don't. You can't!"

"I'm going to do whatever I want, just try and stop me."

Lana tried to push her way past Jason, but he wouldn't allow it.

"No, Lana, I don't want you getting involved in this."

"But, Jason…."

Jason turned to face her. "I love you, Lana, and I don't want you getting hurt on my account. Please just…"

A loud gunshot sounded and Jason began to falter.

Lana's eyes widened. "Jason!!!!"

As he began to fall she tried to catch him, but his weight was more than she could hold and they both sank to the floor.

Lana barely noticed Victor fleeing the room as she gathered a dying Jason into her arms. Tears began to flow from Lana's eyes. "Jason, you can't leave me."

"I'm sorry Lana; I didn't want it to end like this." He managed a small smile as he said, "But at least I'm dying in the arms of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Jason, this isn't the best time for jokes."

Jason grew serious. "Who was joking?"

Lana began to cry harder and Jason lifted his hand to wipe away her tears.

"I love you, don't ever forget that." He breathing became shallower and he said, "Goodbye…….Lana." Jason's eyes closed and his hand fell from Lana's tear-stained face.

"Jason? Jason?!?!"

"Lana?"

Lana looked up to see Lex standing over her. Her jaw tightened. "Get away from me!"

"Lana, what happened?" He reached down to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me." She looked back down at Jason's still figure. "Goodbye, Jason."

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home _

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

_I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
People die, but real love is forever.

* * *

Victor was speeding down the narrow road, approaching Wain Bridge, when his cell phone rang. _

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello, Victor," Lex greeted from the other end of the line.

"Oh, Mr. Luthor, did you need something?"

"Do you have something to tell me, Victor?"

"I…well, not really."

"Are you sure?"

"Um…"

"Let me tell you something, Mr. Nelson. No one crosses me, because when they do, things tend to happen. Bad things."

Victor heard a car approach his and he looked to see Lex pull up next to him.

"Good-bye, Victor."

Victor's eyes widened when he realized what Lex was planning to do. "No, please, no. Noooooooooooooooo!!!!"

* * *

_Please Review! Sorry that this chapter didn't have any Clark or Chloe in it, I didn't mean for it to be that way, it just kind of happened. Anyway, they'll be in the next chapter! Sorry again._

_Smallvillegirl92_


	18. Reconcile

**Disclaimer -**

Sorry, I forgot to put this in the last chapter! I do not own the song, "Even in Death"

* * *

_Hey! I only got one review for the last chapter, what was that all about? lol! Thank you, _WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792, _for reviewing my last chapter! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 17: Reconcile**_

Clark bolted through the front door. "Mom….Mom!!"

Martha quickly descended the stairs. "Clark, what is it?"

"My powers, they're back!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was…"

The door behind him swung open and he turned to see Chloe, a grim expression on her face.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Jason was murdered."

"What?!?" Clark and Martha asked in unison.

"It's a long story, but Lana was there when it happened and she's really shaken up."

"Poor Lana," Martha said sympathetically.

Chloe looked up at Clark. "She hasn't moved from the spot where Jason was killed, nobody could get her to budge. I think that you should go Clark, Lana needs you, now more than ever."

Clark nodded. "Where is she?"

* * *

Clark entered the dark apartment. "Lana?" He slowly walked down the hall. "Lana?" 

"Clark?"

When he heard the weak voice, he turned around and saw Lana huddled on the floor. He sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

As Lana felt his strong, friendly arms embrace her, she began to cry uncontrollably.

Clark gently stroked her hair. "It's ok, Lana, everything is going to be okay," he said soothingly and rocked her back and forth. "Everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Chloe walked out of the printing room and saw Clark coming towards her. 

"Hey," Clark said, a smile forming on his face.

"Hello." She also smiled and greeted him with a quick kiss, before going over to her desk.

"Have you heard anymore information on Victor Nelson's whereabouts?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Actually….." Chloe handed Clark the paper that she had just printed out. "The police found Victor's car in the lake off of Wane Bridge…..He was in it."

"Do they know how it happened?"

"They just wrote it off as an accident, but I'm not so sure that it was." Chloe then handed the pictures of Victor's car. "The pictures were taken after they pulled the car out of the lake. I maximized the one and found silver paint etched on the car door, where there was also a large dent."

"Are you saying that you think he was run off the bridge by another car?"

Chloe merely nodded.

"Who do you think it was?" Clark asked.

"I'm gonna take a stab in the dark, but who, almost always, drives silver cars and would have a reason for killing Victor?"

Realization suddenly hit Clark and he said, "Lex Luthor."

* * *

As Lana sealed the box she had just finished packing, she sighed. It had been nearly two weeks since Jason's funeral and she had finally worked up the courage to go through his things. She grabbed a couple more boxes and walked into Jason's bedroom. She slowly folded and packed all of his clothes, one item at a time. Lana picked up as many boxes as she could carry and walked back into the living room. She carefully set each one down and turned to find Lex standing in the door way. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Lex?" 

"We need to talk."

"I've told you several times, there's nothing to talk about." She quickly brushed past him and walked into the kitchen.

"Lana, I don't understand why you're so mad. **I **didn't kill Jason."

Lana spun around to face Lex, clearly angered. "Maybe you didn't pull the trigger, but you pretty much loaded the gun and pointed it in the right direction."

"Lana, how many times do I have to tell you, I didn't kidnap Jason? Victor was just a crazy drunk who hates me."

Lana shook her head. "He seemed pretty sober when he told me that you kidnapped Jason."

"You're going to take some stranger's word instead of mine?" Lex asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

Lana walked over to Lex, making them inches apart. She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Yes. Now, get out of this apartment, before I call the police."

To Lana's surprise, Lex left without saying another word. She shook her head and went back to sorting Jason's stuff.

She walked into the living room and looked around. _What next?_ She suddenly caught sight of a book that was sitting on the coffee table. _Oh, I should pack that with the other books. _She quickly picked up the book, causing and envelope to flutter to the floor. Her eyebrows furrowed together. _What could that be? _She knelt down and picked up the vanilla colored envelope. She slowly slid her finger underneath the flap and her eyes widened at the contents. It was filled with several green bills and a folded piece of paper. Lana pulled out the sheet of paper and unfolded it.

_Lana,_

_I had been planning on putting my money in the bank, but never got around to it. As I'm writing this I know I don't have much time left. I just wanted to tell you that I want you to have all of my belongings, including the money in this envelope. Use these things however you please. _

_Don't forget to wear a smile as much as possible and live life to its fullest, for you never know how much time you have left. I love you!_

_Love,_

_Jason_

* * *

_Please Review! I think that there is only one more chapter and an epilogue left. So, if you want to read the conclusion you have to review! Each chapter usually gets a lot of hits, wouldn't it be awesome if each of those people reviewed?! It only takes a second to review and I would be happy with anything you want to say, short or long, nice or mean, anything! PLEASE JUST REVIEW!_

_Smallvillegirl92_


	19. Promises For Tomorrow

_Hey! Thanks to, AmyAmidala and whobringsforththewind, for reviewing my last chapter! I really appreciate it! This is the chapter that all of you Chlark fans have been waiting for! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Chapter 18:**_

Chloe gave a nervous smile as she exited the small room that she had changed in. "How do I look?"

The three other people in the room just stared at her.

"It's my hair, right? It's all wrong."

"No, no, you look amazing," Lana reassured and smiled at her best friend.

"You look beautiful, Chloe," Martha said and also smiled.

Lois was the last to speak. "Picture perfect, Cuz, nothing to worry about," she added.

"Are you sure? What about my shoes, do my shoes look okay?"

Lana placed her hands on Chloe's shoulders. "Chloe, calm down. Everything looks great!"

Chloe looked at Martha and Lois, who nodded in agreement.

"Take a deep breath," Lois ordered.

Chloe did so and sat down on a nearby couch.

The door opened and Gabe stuck his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Chloe replied, happy to see her dad's comforting face. She stood back up and greeted him with a hug.

"You look beautiful, Honey. How are you doing less than half an hour before the walk down the aisle?"

Chloe sighed. "I'm a wreck. Clark's probably calm, as usual, he's so lucky."

* * *

Pete gave an amused smile as he watched his best friend pace the room nervously. "Clark, are you nervous?" 

"Uh…what…oh yeah, I could use a glass of water."

Pete half laughed at Clark's response, but stood up to get Clark's water. On his way out of the room he almost ran into Martha. Pete smiled. "How's Chloe?" He asked.

"A wreck. How's Clark?"

Pete motioned towards the door. "See for yourself."

Martha walked into the room and found Clark pacing back and forth. "Clark," she called. He didn't respond, so she went over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "Clark."

Clark stopped. "Oh, hi Mom."

"Why don't you sit down?"

Clark nodded his agreement and sat down next to Martha.

"Are you okay, Clark?"

"Just a little nervous, I guess."

Martha smiled. "It's understandable, but you don't have anything to worry about. You and Chloe are going to be very happy together."

Clark managed a small smile. "We are, aren't we?"

Martha nodded.

Clark's eyes suddenly fell to the floor. "I just wish that Dad could be here."

Martha placed her hand on Clark's shoulder. "You're dad would be so proud of you, Clark. And remember that even if he isn't here physically, he'll always be in your heart."

Clark looked back up at his mom. "Thanks, Mom," he said and let her pull him into a hug.

"Here's you water, Man," Pete said as he entered the room.

Clark pulled away from Martha and stood up to take the water from Pete. He had drunk about half of the glass when there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Clark yelled.

Lana opened the door. She smiled and said, "It's just about time. Pete and Clark, you guys are wanted at the front of the church. Mrs. Kent, they want us to get lined up."

Martha patted Clark on the back before following Lana out the door.

Pete smiled and asked, "Ready, Man?"

Clark slowly nodded. "Yup."

* * *

After all the men were in their places at the front of the church, the music began to play. 

The little boy carrying the ring was the first up the aisle, followed by the flower girl. Bridesmaids, Martha and Lana, slowly made their way up the aisle to their spots across from the men. Next came the Maid of Honor, Lois, a surprisingly happy smile on her face.

The music then turned into the grand wedding march and all the guests stood.

Chloe swallowed hard as she and her dad began to go up the aisle. Chloe's eyes remained on Clark, who looked more handsome than ever.

When they reached the end of the aisle, the preacher asked, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Gabe smiled and replied, "I do." He lifted Chloe's veil and kissed her cheek, before Clark took Gabe's place at Chloe's side.

The two walked up to the preacher and faced each other. Both wore nervous, but excited smiles.

The preacher's voice rang through the church as he began, "We are gathered here to join together Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan in the bond of holy matrimony. Marriage is the most sacred of institutions and the hardest of partnerships." He paused. "Clark Kent, do you take Chloe Sullivan for your lawful wife?"

Clark nodded and slowly said, "I do."

"Chloe Sullivan, do you take Clark Kent for your lawful husband?"

Chloe also nodded. "I do."

The preacher turned back to Clark. "Repeat after me, I Clark Kent take you, Chloe Sullivan, for my lawful wife."

Clark looked deep into Chloe's eyes as repeated the words, "I Clark Kent take you, Chloe Sullivan, for my lawful wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward," the preacher prodded.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for rich or for poor."

"For better or for worse, for rich or for poor," Clark said, as he thought of all the times that Chloe had been there for him, for better and for worse.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part." The preacher finished.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part," Clark added solemnly.

The preacher then turned to Chloe. "Repeat after me, I Chloe Sullivan take you, Clark Kent, for my lawful husband."

Chloe could hardly breath as she repeated, "I Chloe Sullivan take you, Clark Kent, for my lawful husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward," the preacher said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward."

"For better or for worse, for rich or for poor."

"For better or for worse, for rich or for poor." Chloe then met Clark's gaze.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part," the preacher said lastly.

"In sickness and in health, until death do us part." As Chloe spoke these words, memories of the previous month came flooding back and her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"May I have the rings?" The preacher asked. "Clark, as you place this ring on Chloe's finger say, with this ring I thee wed."

Clark slowly slipped the ring onto Chloe's appropriate finger and said, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Chloe, as you place this ring on Clark's finger say, with this ring I thee wed."

Chloe tried to keep her voice from breaking as she said, "With this ring I thee wed."

The preacher smiled and said, "By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Clark stepped close to Chloe and cupped her familiar face in his hands, before leaning down to kiss her slowly and softly.

When they pulled apart, the audience began to clap and the preacher announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I proudly present, Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent."

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live

* * *

_

_Please Review! Even after that long note I put, I only got two review for the last chapter! I know that you guys can do better than this...lol! Please review! I beg you! If any of you want to read the last part in my story, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! PLEASE!_

_Smallvillegirl92 _:-)

**Disclaimer-**

I do not own the song 'Because You Live'


	20. Epilogue

_Hey! Here it is, the last installment of Calling All Angels! Please R&R!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Epilogue**_

"Honey, hurry up, everyone's going to be here soon," Chloe yelled up the stairs.

Not more than five minutes later her husband came jogging down the stairs, struggling with his tie. She smiled. "Here, let me help." She quickly tied the tie and said, "There."

Clark smiled. "What would I do without you?"

"Not wear a tie," she replied sarcastically.

She began to walk towards the kitchen, but Clark took a hold of her arm and pulled her back to him. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Mrs. Kent?"

"No you didn't, Mr. Kent."

"Well you do," he stated.

"Thank you."

They stared deep into each other's eyes, before they both leaned in to share a soft, sweet kiss.

There was suddenly a loud cry and they pulled apart.

"Could you get her, Clark? I have to finish getting the food ready."

Clark smiled. "Of course." Clark jogged back up the stairs and down the hall. He slowly opened the bedroom door and walked over to the white cradle that held their daughter, Charlotte Melissa Kent. He carefully picked up the small child and began rocking her back and forth until her tears subsided. He kissed her forehead softly and whispered, "I love you little girl and I always will."

Clark slowly made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Chloe looked up and a big smile crossed her face when she saw the two most important people in her life. "Clark, could you finish putting these crackers on the plate so I can change Charlotte.

"Sure," Clark replied and reluctantly handed the baby to her mother.

"I'll be quick, keep an eye out for our guests."

"Would you relax, Honey. It's only Mom, Lois, your dad, Lana, Hailey, Pete, and Monique."

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Only?"

"Ok, so it's not a really small gathering. But they're all people we know."

"True. But still keep and eye out for them."

"Will do," Clark said, before turning to the crackers.

He had just placed the last cracker on Christmas colored tray, when he saw his mom pull in. He smiled and walked to the front door. "Hi, Mom, Merry Christmas," he greeted as she came through the door.

"Merry Christmas, Clark." They hugged and walked into the living room. "Where are Chloe and Charlotte?"

"Chloe had to change Charlotte before everyone got here. She should be down soon."

As if on cue, Chloe entered the room, holding the baby. "Merry Christmas," she said as she approached Martha.

"Merry Christmas, Chloe." They embraced and then Martha looked down at her granddaughter. "Merry Christmas, Charlotte."

Chloe had just handed Charlotte to Martha when the doorbell rang. Clark and Chloe together walked over to the front door and Clark pulled it open. There stood Lana and her eight-year-old, adopted daughter, Hailey. Lana had adopted Hailey about four months earlier and was very happy with her daughter. Hailey had really helped mend Lana's broken heart.

"Hi, Uncle Clark, hi, Aunt Chloe, Merry Christmas!" Hailey said and hugged them both.

"Merry Christmas, Hailey," Clark and Chloe said in unison.

"Merry Christmas, you two," Lana greeted as she followed Hailey into the house.

"Merry Christmas."

Chloe and Clark gave Lana a hug before they all went back into the living room.

Next arrived Pete and Monique, followed by Gabe, and finally, Lois.

Once they were all seated around the table and all the food was served, Clark stood up. He smiled down at Chloe, before saying, "I would like to make a toast to my wonderful wife, who prepared this whole meal all on her own." Clark raised his glass. "To Chloe."

"To Chloe," everyone echoed as their glasses gently clicked together.

They all talked on and off throughout dinner, laughing at jokes and listening to old stories.

As soon as the last plate was cleared, Hailey rushed everyone into the living room. She was more than anxious to open her presents.

Lana smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm; she guessed that Hailey probably didn't have much of a Christmas when she was living at the orphanage. Lana silently hoped that she had brought as much joy to Hailey's life as Hailey had brought to her's.

* * *

Later that night, Clark and Chloe stood at the front door waving as their last guest drove away. They shut the door and began to walk towards the living room. 

"It's been a long day. I'm so tired," Chloe said and turned to face Clark.

"Me too," he replied and embraced her.

When they pulled apart they noticed that they had stopped in the doorway. Clark smiled and pointed above their heads. A green and red plant was hanging there. "Do I get to kiss my wife under the mistletoe this Christmas?"

Chloe also smiled and stepped closer to Clark. "Of course."

Their lips met in a soft, but deep, kiss. It hadn't lasted for more than ten seconds, when a sudden cry came from the baby monitor.

Chloe half laughed as the pulled apart. "She always seems to know when we're kissing."

Clark nodded in agreement, thinking of earlier that day. "I know."

"I better go check on her," Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll get everything cleaned up and locked up, then I'll be up," Clark replied and walked back towards the kitchen.

* * *

Clark slowly ascended the stairs. When he reached the top he heard Chloe singing. 

_"Silent night, Holy night  
All is calm, All is bright,"_

Clark smiled and walked towards the bedroom.

_"Round yon virgin Mother and Child,"_

Chloe's voice wasn't picture perfect, but to Clark it was the best sound in the whole world.

_"Holy infant so tender and mild,"_

Clark leaned against the door frame and watched Chloe place Charlotte back into her crib.

_"Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace."_

Clark slowly approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

Chloe smiled. "Isn't she beautiful, Clark?"

"Yup, just like her mother," Clark replied as his gaze drifted from his daughter to Chloe.

She gradually met his gaze.

He gave her a light kiss, before saying, "Merry Christmas, Chloe."

"Merry Christmas, Clark."

Clark and Chloe knew that their lives would never be perfect, that hard times would come and go. But they also knew that as long as they had each other, nothing could stop them from making their life the **_best _**that it could be.

The End

* * *

_Well, that's it. I hope that you all enjoyed Calling All Angels! I know that I enjoyed writing it! I would like to thank all 17 of the people who reviewed throughout my story, _

_simplyjazzie09, Shannonn14, whobringsforththewind, AmyAmidala,_WWW-squeaky-darthplaigus-71792_, maya2, Super-hero Fan, Creedog VanDrey, TCfan3000, rebelling teenX5-494, theo darkstar, Chlark4ever92, csb123, dance-shop-snark, Miss Kryptonite, junebug18, and even the one person who gave me a shipper flame, LanaLangKent._

_Thank you all so very much!! I really appreciated each and every review!! And to all those people who didn't review, thank you so much for reading. I hope that you all enjoyed my story! _

_Please R&R! I would love it if I received 7 reviews, because then I would have an even amount of 80!! So please, please, please review! _

_Smallvillegirl92_


End file.
